The first release
by pipster61
Summary: hi everyone, this is just a total out and out smut story involving renji/rukia, feel free to read and review hope you enjoy!


hi this is a total smut story that i wrote as there just isnt enough like this envolving renji/rukia hope you enjoy, feel free to review good or bad all coments welcome:) this is just a one off but let me know if you would like it continue as i have some more ideas!!!!!

* * *

Renji had had enough, for months now he had felt the sexual tension building between them, and he didn't know if he could take it anymore. Almost every time he saw her he felt his body harden straight away in response, His mind instantly stripping her of whatever she was wearing. He would imagine that she was wearing nothing other than a small pair of black lace panties, the material following the natural curve of her ass, leaving just a small amount of flesh peeking out from underneath. Through the lace he could see that she was all but shaven, except for a small sexy runway strip, he could almost feel how smooth it would be to run his tongue over her small lips, to lap at the wetness that he would create, while his hands ran freely over her body.

Understandably this image made it very hard for him to concentrate whenever he was around her, their last mission had been a complete disaster, he had spent the whole time thinking of excuses and ways to get Rukia alone. And to make matters worse he was sure that Byakuya suspected something.

Stalking across the grounds he made his way to the barracks. Pushing the door to his room aside he headed towards the bathroom. Not for the first time this week did he need to take a cold shower to cool down his thoughts. Leaning zabimaru against the wall he quickly dragged off his uniform and stepped under the cold water. He felt his muscles contract as the shock from the cold hit them but slowly his body began to get used to the cool temperature. Reaching for the soap he began the task of scrubbing away all the dirt and grime from the world of the living. After rinsing his hair he looked down to find that his body was still standing to attention, the cold water had had absolutely no effect what so ever, He was still just as hard and as hot as before.

Turning off the water he grabbed a towel and draped it across his waist as he stalked out into his bedroom. His frustration was so great that he almost didn't see her sitting there on the edge on his bed.

"Rukia..."he struggled to get out as his mind raced through all the possibilities of her being here. "How did you get in here?"

"Your door was open" she replied unable to take her eyes of his magnificently muscled body; she was clearly liking what she saw.

He could feel the heat from her gaze as it travelled over every inch of his body devouring as it went "you shouldn't be here Rukia" he said dangerously close to the edge

"Why not?" she asked innocently

"Because if you stay here and continue to look at me like that I won't be able to control my actions" he said as his voice caught with emotion.

For so long now he had dreamt that something like this would happen, but he knew that it was too good to be true. As she stood up he took a step back distancing them, but he was surprised when instead of the door she made her way towards him.

"How long do you intend on making me wait Renji?" she asked stubbornly "for weeks now I've been watching you strip me naked with your mind whenever we are together, making me hot and wet for you, and it's got to the point where I now can't even sleep without thinking of the things I want you to be doing to me." She said running her finger down the middle of his chest.

Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time he had thought that It had been one sided and that was why he had never acted on it. This had to be some kind of trick.

"I'm not joking" she said seriously as if reading his thoughts "I need some form of release."

Not needing to be told twice he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her towards the bed. Placing her on the covers her felt her hands reach up and run through his hair bring his lips down to meet hers. Responding he kissed her with all his pent up frustration from the past couple of weeks, thrusting his tongue into her mouth he crushed her lips against his own. He could feel his member pressing against the towel begging for release but he was damned if he was going to finish without her, he would never here the end of it.

Releasing her mouth he let his lips travel gently down her jaw towards her neck, reaching her ear he took her small lob between his teeth and slowly flicked his tongue out caressing it. "This is better than I ever dreamed" he whispered into her ear, his deep voice sending shockwaves throughout her body. He heard a small moan escape her lips and continued with his exploration.

Untying the ribbons that held her uniform in place he was stunned at what he found. "How did you know?" he asked looking up at her

"I've known you for a very long time Renji; I had some idea of what you were imagining" she smiled at him

Moving off her he grabbed her hand pulled her to her feet "show me" he commanded as he let his towel fall to the ground

Sitting down on the bed he watched as she paraded around the room in nothing other than a pair of black lace panties, her cute ass peeking out from underneath just as he'd imagined. He watched as she stretched up her arms running through her hair the cat like motion lifting her delicious breasts and making her stomach nice and taught.

"That's enough, come back here" he ordered as he moved back up the bed resting against the headboard moving her so that she straddled him he took turns with each one of her breasts, cupping them and taking the full weight in his hands, he was sucking and licking and teasing her nipples into hard tight buds her moans of pleasure encouraging him to no end.

Pulling away from him slightly she stood over him and began to remove her panties, "I have another surprise that I think you will like" she said smiling down at him

As she lowered the knickers he could see the smooth shaven skin and small tuft of hair resembling a runway strip. excitement filled him as he Reached for her ass he pulling her towards him, standing she was at the perfect height for his tongue to explore her. Gripping the head board she allowed him to delve into her innermost crevices.

Running his tongue up along her inner thigh he finally reached her centre. Running his tongue along the smooth lips he gently pushed inside to feel her tight walls clench around him, pulling out and moving up slightly he found her little button of pleasure, taking it directly into his mouth he began to suck and rub his tongue across it. he could feel the Waves of pleasure begin to flow through her her gental grinding telling him that it was nearly time. Lowering her down he moved her just above his tip waiting for her to take the plunge.

Rubbing herself against him slowly she was so wet that with just the slightest of movements she slipped inside of him. As he felt her sheath over him he couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure, she was so tight and slick, he had to still himself from throwing her underneath him and thrusting into her, he want her to take the lead, to feel he riding him.

Moaning she gently began to move on top of him smiling she offered him her breasts as she whispered in his ear "you are so thick and big that I can feel almost every inch of you, and it feels so so good"

Moving his hands he reached for her hips and began to rock her faster and faster, it wouldn't be long now. Removing a hand from her waist he brushed it across her stomach and down towards their joining. Flicking his thumb out he felt for little hard nub and began to rub in time with her thrusting. Sighing in pleasure she started to move closer to climax. Holding on he waited till he felt the walls around him begin to contract before he allowed himself to spill into her. Screaming in pleasure they gripped each other until the shockwaves subsided.

Closing his eyes, he was temporarily blinded with fulfilment. Slowly raising herself up he felt himself leave her body as she Collapsed with exhaustion. He looked down at Rukia smiling, sometimes it was worth the waited, he thought as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
